Varia's Girl
by Three Days Of Peace
Summary: Tsuna was abandoned and soon adopted by Varia as a Cloud Guardian. She soon goes to Japan to spy on Vongoa candidate, Sawada Natsuyoshi, her own brother! What she didn't expect was to fall for another drifting cloud. FEM!27 1827 FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was so hard to write, a pain for lazy people like me and I practically am brain dead so don't expect much.. and I made Tsuna female because, I don't write Yaoi well. Basically, I fail at it.**

_"BLAHBLAH," _Singing

_"_**LOLOOLOLLOLOL**_" _Italian

**~Chapter one~**

_"We're sorry, but you're Mrs. Sawada is in coma," The doctor said, pushing his glasses up as he gave a pained expression to the girl with caramel hair sitting down in the waiting room next to a blonde person. _

_"..."Silence filled the air as the doctor retreated and walked out the door, looking at his clipboard. Tsuna's eyes widened as she re thought of what he said._

_She was only nine years old and didn't know what exactly was coma, but thought of it as a kind of sleep so she looked up at his dad before tilting his head and wondering why her dad looked so grim and dead. She tugged the man's sleeve in wonder._

_"Tsuna... you're mom's not going to wake up for a long time, see's sleeping. It could be forever," Her dad said, looking at Tsuna, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to keep them away from his daughter._

_Tsuna frowned as she looked at her dad's sad looking expression and thought of the most thing she did every time her father visited. Sing. That's one thing she was good at._

_"__It starts with pain, followed by hate_

_Fueled by the endless questions, no one can answer_

_A stain covers your heart and tears you apart, just like a sleeping cancer_

_Now I don't want to believe men are born to be killers, I don't believe that the world can't be saved_

_How did you get here and when did it start, an innocent child with a thorn in his heart~"_

_Tsuna looked up to see her dad smiling. She opened her mouth to sing again, but the door swung open to reveal a little blonde with hazel eyes._

_"Otou-san, where's Okaa-san, I'm hungry," The blonde, Natsuyoshi said as he gave a yawn._

_"Your mom is... sleeping, and I don't think she'll wake up in a long time.." Iemitsu told his youngest._

_"Argghh, she's so lazy, but I understand she can get tired and sleep," Natsu said, sighing._

_"It's not exactly that type of sleep, but why don't we play with your dad today? I never got to see you for two years," Iemitsu said, forcing a smile upon his face._

_"Really?! Yes!" Natsu shouted, running towards his dad to give him a tight embrace. _

_Natsu peeked a look from his dad's arms and stuck out his tongue to the little Tsunayoshi. Tsuna frowned, but she smiled for her dad when he glanced at her, knowing full well that her dad didn't need to deal with crying kids when he was depressed. So she nodded in agreement._

_"I need to go check something up with the doctor first, excuse me for a moment," Their dad said, talking towards the doctor._

_But in reality, he was going to the doctor to give Tsuna into the orphanage. He couldn't handle the pressure of handling two kids in the mafia world without a legal guardian with them. No pun intended._

_And so, he began signing papers. He was going to keep Natsu to be a strong mafia boss, and Tsuna didn't need to get involved, just be adopted. He finished and placed the paper on the counter before walking away to the waiting room. When he reached there, Tsuna was frowning at something and Natsu was smiling as he was jumping up and down when he saw Iemitsu._

_"Tsuna, after we finish playing, were going to get you a new mom and dad, so let's play for now,'' Iemitsu said, smiling._

_Tsuna nodded, not understanding what he was talking about, but her thoughts were interrupted when her brother shouted," Otou-san, let's go to the carnival nearby that just opened!''_

_Iemitsu nodded, walking his kids out the hospital. The walk was a long walk, and Natsu's chattering only made it worse. When they reached the carnival, they went everywhere Natsu wanted. Tsuna sighed as her brother suggested the cotton candy booth. She never got to say a thing with him. As she walked, she stopped to stare at a little lion cub plushie on a store display. She stared at it, longing for it. A hand suddenly tapped her shoulder to see her dad, smiling to her. Natsu was a bit mad for not getting attention, but he kept quiet._

_"You want the lion?" Her dad asked._

_Tsuna nodded as she saw her dad buy the lion from the counter and be back with it in his arms. He gently placed it in her small hands and she smiled and hugged it._

_"Nuts." She said, as she smiled at the trinket. _

_The whole day was Natsu chattering and rides, but Tsuna didn't care. _

_Because this was the first gift her dad ever gave to her in person. She snuggled it as she skipped towards them._

_But the smile instantly washed away as she found herself inside the hospital room a hour later, being sent to the orphanage. Her sweet dad, the one that gave her the lion, was sending her somewhere. Natsu was smiling like crazy as he heard the news. He never liked the girl, as she was attracting attention, rather than him. Tsuna felt like crying as she walked inside a blue car. The driver drove further and further away as she saw her dad's and brother's figure disappear as she went farther. She sat down quietly, hugging her little plushie, silent tears streaming down her face and she glanced down to her lap. _

_She felt anger at her dad, and of course, anger sparks flames. But her flames were a strange color. Half purple and half orange. A rare multi flame was one you usually call them. _

_Meanwhile, Xanxus was nearby, feeling the purple flames. _

_"A perfect cloud guardian for my team," He mused, as he felt attracted to the strong cloud flames. He was wondering about what to do with the cloud spot. He had already gathered everyone else, but the clouds and if he can get this strong flame to him, he'll be sure to become Vongola boss, with strong guardians as himself. The ten-year old didn't know he was adopted though at the time. _

_He walked over to the presence. It was in a car, coming from a girl that was hugging a little lion plushie. She looked extremely miserable and she was crying. He glanced at the driver. He was about to shoot a wheel to stop it, but someone already beat him to it. Mafia men. _

_"The brat is related to mafia?" He wondered._

_The men in black started shooting the car, as it hit one of the windows in the back seat, it hit a window and a scream was shown. Then the flame grew stronger. Xanxus smirked. Perfect edition to the family. Xanxus sneaked up to the men and shot them, one by one. The girl that was sitting in the backs was cuffing her hand over her right eye that was dripping with blood and holding tightly onto a little stuffed animal and was surrounded by cloud flames._

_"Join our family," Xanxus said to the little girl in the back, that was a year younger than him._

_She looked into his eyes to see cold piercing eyes, but found a bit comfort inside them and caring. She smiled and nodded and following him to where she was leaded. _

_As they walked to where Xanxus called, home, he explained everything. From mafia and flames to his guardians, describing each in detail. She smiled at his detailed words, knowing he cared deeply for them, even though he said he didn't._

_And so, here she was now, in the middle of Varia hall with people besides her, introducing themselves._

_"T-Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

_"Ushishishi, Belphegor. Call me prince."_

_"Mammon, to know my real name, you need to pay.''_

_"Ahhh, kawaii~! I'm Lussria~! You can call me Lus-nee~!"_

_"I'm Levi and will do anything for boss."_

_"VVVOIIII! SQUALO!" _

_"Xanxus and shut up trash! You're ruining my ear drums," Xanxus sneered._

_"VOOOIII, STUPID BOSS!"_

_"Ushishishi, the prince needs silence."_

_"Boss! I'll kill the stupid shark for you!"_

_"Ohh~! Guys, calm down~!"_

_"I need to get paid more for this.."' _

_Tsuna stopped and looked around. For a outsider, it would have looked like chaos, but to Tsuna, the whole thing seemed like home and a feeling of warmth._

_She then did something to surprise everyone. Laughed. Her hand gently clutched onto the lion tighter. She still had her hand over her right hand though. She then felt a hand on her right hand. She looked up to see Lussuria smiling at her. He lifted her right hand up, and placed something over her injured right eye. In the process, she noticed she was blind on her right side and her guess was the glass shard._

_When she lifted her hand, she noticed that it was a eyepatch._

_"Gomen Tsu-chan~! My flames aren't strong enough yet so I can't heal it properly, so in the meantime, you can wear the eyepatch," Lussuria said, gently smiling._

_"Arigatou," She said, smiling._

_And form that day on... she warmed into everyone's hearts._

**Ten years old**

_By now, she managed to warm into everyone's hearts. Bel accepted her and called her, Princess, after see called him, Prince. Levi accepted her when she stopped someone from entering the mansion that planned to assassinate Xanxus. Mammon accepted her when she earned money from missions and often gave him money for information, his daily costumer. Lussuria accepted her from the start, and Xanxus acknowledged her and her strength. Squalo accepted her when she saved him from getting a haircut from Lussuria. Yes, stupid, but he loved his hair._

_She was a well known assassin in the mafia world, known to be in the Varia. No one really knew her, except Varia. All they knew was, she was a ruthless killer and served under Varia only. Her main skill was hand-to-combat with a two pointed tip daggers. She was called Eye patch since she wore one..._

_Everything so far went smoothly... except when the crib accident came..._

_She and the rest of Varia were standing all, in a pile of dead bodies. One last man surviving was wounded. Tsuna smirked as her eyes turned a shade of golden orange. She smirked and mumbled," Eliminate." as she ran towards him. She was fast, faster than you can blink. Then a moment later, the man fell down, dead and limp. Her daggers were covered in blood as she watched him drop to the floor. She hid her daggers beneath her big sleeves and looked at Varia._

_"Mmm, let's just get to Squalo and Xanxus, but a shame, it's actually quiet and peaceful for once," Tsuna said, as she hid her daggers under her big sleeves._

_They all nodded, but what they really didn't expect was a frozen Xanxus and a angry looking Squalo._

_And that was when they made the pact. Bring Xanxus back..._

**Twelve Years old**

_The rings glowed as Tsuna and the others watched in awe at the scene. The ice was melting, slowly and slowly, until it all dried out._

_"Welcome back boss," Tsuna said, smiling as she bowed._

**(I was REALLY tempted to go and stop there, because I was beginning to feel lazy, but I can't, got dammit, it was a nice place to end at though, dramatic moment where everyone is happily ever after)**

"Tsu-chan, do it for us, please~! We need to observe the Vongola candidate," Lussuria begged.

"Fine. Fine. FINE! I'll do it for the sake of you people. You should thank me," Tsuna huffed as she bit her lips.

She had grown up fast. She was fourteen. Her hair had grown long, like Squalo, and they were silky soft, which other girls will kill to have. Her height matched Bel a bit, but only about a inch shorter. Her caramel eyes were narrowed down, always a speck of gold in them and when she goes in for a kill, her eyes completely turns orange. Her main flame was cloud, even though she inherited blood of Vongola. Right now, they wanted her to be a transfer student from France, and she was here in Japan because her mom was partially Japanese and wanted her daughter with her while her dad was busy with work and so she can befriend the Vongola boss and sneak into his lives to get info. Really good lie.

Everyone said their good bye as she was on the airport. Her luggage just consist of one bag, all clothes and somewhere deep inside, it held a stuffed lion.

She smiled to them and waved as she got ready to go to the air plane. As soon as she entered the plane, she placed her emotionless mask on. The only person who was able to make her open up was Varia. Now that they weren't here, all she did was glare and put up a emotionless facade. She rarely wanted to speak, so she ignored people around her. She sat down on the seat before crossing her legs and taking a good book out to read.

And it took the whole ride to finish it, probably because it was huge, but it passed time. Tsuna grabbed her luggage as she walked out the plane to her new home. It was a small apartment place and she didn't mind the usual big space and actually found the silence comfortable. She enjoyed the silence, so she decided to enjoy it while she was here. Comfy. Next time she comes back to Varia, she'll make them shut up like this silence.

She then started unpacking her clothes. But there really didn't find the need for it. Lussuria and the others must have already gotten here. The whole thing room was practically black and purple colored. Her bed was already there, along with furniture, cooking tools since she learned. Basically everything was in order. She glanced at her Namimori girl uniform she was given. She stared at it, like burning holes through it, but no such luck, twitching her eye in anger.

She glanced at a photo of Sawada Natsuyoshi. She glared at the photo. "Eliminate."

She bit her lips. Saying Eliminate was a habit of hers. It all happened when her victim kept mumbling," Eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate her."

She crumbled the picture up and it burned too ashes from her cloud flames. She sighed as she settled in her home.

"Welcome," Tsuna mumbled to herself, before heading to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge to find food, the Varia must have stocked. Tsuna gave a light smile before undoing it again, as she prepared herself a dinner since it was sunset already. Time moves fast in Japan, completely opposite as it was when she lived in America.

She setteld for a Japanese food and started eating quickly. She wanted to spy on her opposing team before letting them know her. She quickly got her two tipped dagger and hid it under her sleeves as she left her house after placing the dishes inside the sink.

She quickly left, running outside. She quickly located the Sawada's. When she dared take a peek, she was surprised to see her mom. She never really got in contact with the Sawada's after she was taken in by Varia and she didn't hear her mom had gotten out of coma. Xanxus never mentioned it, but the most likely reason was because Iemitsu didn't want to risk assassins coming after her, when they found out she was back from coma.

After a few bits of spying, she concluded that Sawada Natsuyoshi was a victim of Reborn. She sighed as she disappeared to the shadows, planning on going to the cloud's side of the place. She wanted to see how her opponent was. He was sitting in his house, very Japanese looking. He was sleeping on the floor, his arms as a pillow. When Tsuna hid in the bushes and a leaf fell from it as she hid, the boy woke up immediately.

'Light sleeper. Uses tonfa.' Tsuna thought as she saw him gab a pair of metal tonfa and look around. And she disappeared before he could pinpoint his location.

She entered the house, unlocking it with a key in her pocket, as she went in, she got out her red cellphone and dialed a number before placing in on her ears.

"_Tsu-chan~?"_

"Luss-nee, I found a bit about the cloud guardian. He uses a pair of steel tonfas and a very light sleeper and tends to wake up from the slightest of sounds."

_"The slightest of sounds? Sounds like you. Remember the time you woke up when a flower petal fell off from my flower vase."_

"Whatever. I'll be going see ya."

_"Bye-bye Tsu-chan~!"_

Tsuna sighed as she stood up and went to the bathroom to take a warm bath. She let herself relax as she felt the smooth waters against her skin.

"Seems like a interesting opponent. I await what you have stored in for me," Tsuna said, smirking.

**A/N: DONE! I know it's a bit TOO fast, but I just want to get this over with :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Deciding between give up on story, or just continue, so I decided to get motivation, that ended up sleeping and eating ice cream... anyways, I'm sorry if Natsu is a bitch here, but that's how I roll *puts on shades and walks away like a boss***

...

4:20.

Tsuna woke up too early. Well, in normal human time, but to her, it was normal. She brushed her teeth, wore her Namimori uniform, which fit perfectly on her. She whipped up a quick breakfast that consist of a toast covered in jam. She grabbed her bag and walked to Namimori. She enjoyed the silence the air gave off, not like the noise in Varia mansion. As she walked, she saw a figure standing in front of the school gates. She faintly saw the outline of Hibari Kyoya. It was lucky that her sleeves were big enough to hide her weapons, in case Hibari attacked. Hibari glanced at her as she entered. And in short, they made the most quietest conversation people can muster.

"4:30," Hibari mumbled. (Why are you here at 4:30, school didn't start yet).

"Early waker." (I woke up early)

Hibari pointed to the closed school gates, as if saying, school is closed. Tsuna shrugged and it would mean she didn't care and the conversation closed. She walked next to the school gates, and stood there, as if waiting.

Hibari raised a eye, and it dawned him that she was a new student from France he heard about, since he had never seen her or her files anywhere. He concluded that she must have some medical problems with her eyes and didn't knock her off her feet for wearing a eye patch, since it was a medical white eye patch. He shrugged and continued standing there, on patrol. Silence was clouding everything, none of them bothered to speak. Soon two hours passed and that was where the students were crowding in.

It was strange really, when the first pair of students came, it was still 10 minutes early for school, and they saw Hibari and a girl they didn't know stand there, in complete silence, not even attempting to make a conversation. Strangest thing was, they emitted the same aura. Bloodlust. A deep purple aura surrounded them, as if they were going to kill anyone who dared touch them.

It was just Natsu's luck to come here early. He normally came on time, but he woke up early to escape Reborn's wrath. In the end, he came early with Reborn on his shoulders. It was five minutes early (7:55) for school, so they weren't allowed inside the school. Just as he was about to talk to Reborn, Natsu felt more bloodlust than usual. He dared himself to turn around and saw...

"HHIIIEE!" Natsu's eyes widen in fear.

A girl with light brown hair and sharp brown eyes with a speck swirly gold tint in it was emitting creepy aura, along with a boy with steel gray narrowed eyes and raven colored hair.

"Hmm, they both have great cloud flames in them. Natsu, you're family can grow if you have two cloud guardians. It can grow more powerful. We'll have two clouds," Reborn smirked and he willed Natsu to hurry.

"HIIEE!? WHY ME?!" Natsu shouted.

"Quiet herbivore, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled.

Natsu gulped and quickly nodded and closed his lips. Reborn only shook his head. Seriously, a boss scared of his subordinates. Real funny. So he just had to do it himself. Reborn jumped off of Natsu's shoulders and walked over to the girl.

"I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, I want you to join our family," Reborn said, looking at the girl.

"Baby. I'm Tsunayoshi Mosca and family?," Tsuna said, staring at Reborn.

Tsuna just thought of anything that came to her mind and she remembered the robot Varia planned to use if they didn't find a cloud guardian. Pretty sloppy thinking, but she didn't use her last name when she got to Varia. She didn't feel the need to use it anymore if she was going to be abandoned anyway.

"Reborn! Don't just include a girl inside the mafia! Hi, I'm Sawada Natsuyoshi, but you can call me Natsu. Pleasure to be you," Natsu said, running over to them.

Tsuna just nodded and stood quietly, until the bell rang, indicating that school began. She turned around and walked. She was heading to the office and it didn't matter she was never here before, she already saw the map Varia gave her. She reached to the office and opened the door just to see a lady signing things that seemed like paperwork. She bowed softly as the lady looked up.

"Tsunayoshi Mosca, transfer student."

"You're last name is Mosca? I only got your first name, anyways, you're in class 2B, here's the schedule... ok, you may be excused," She said, in a hurry, as she looked down towards her paperwork and started signing again.

Tsuna looked at her newly given schedule and shrugged and she walked to her new classroom. She opened the door to find out that the class had just been taken attendance.

"Who might you be?" The teacher asked, raising a brow.

"The new transfer student from France. Tsunayoshi Mosca." Tsuna said, as she stared at him with a emotionless facade and burrowed eye brows. Her intense glare was practically burning holes through the teacher. If only looks could kill, we'll be making a nice grave for the teacher.

"A-A-Ahhh. S-S-Sure. Y-Y-You c-can s-sit next to G-G-Gokudera." The teacher said, pointing to a seat.

_She's like someone I know very well..._ Everyone in the classroom thought.

**(Meanwhile, outside the school gates, Hibari felt the urge to sneeze, but he just continued beating the students that were late, thinking, 'I'll bite the person talking about me to death.')**

Tsuna just nodded and walked over to the desk next to a silver haired bomber.

_Smoking hurricane Hayato. Serving currently as the storm guardian candidate for the Vongola boss candidate. I think I'll prefer Bel over him. _Tsuna though, shaking her head.

She sat down, only to feel a glare directed to her. She ignored it, knowing full well that it was the bomber and he posed no threat to her, being that he wasn't strong as Bel was. Well, in her opinion that is. She sat down, her chin rested on her palm and she was staring out the window, simply ignoring all the pointed looks people gave her.

"-to page 140, and Yoruzuno, please answer question 72-"

The teacher's voice drowned out the whole lesson. Tsuna couldn't care less about the teacher and his annoying words, about everything she knew. Being in a highly skilled assassination squad at the ever-so powerful Vongola sure had its ups. So she simply sat through the whole lesson.

_Ding Ding_

"Ok, we'll end it for today class. We'll be having a test tomorrow so be sure to study hard," The teacher said, before bowing and walking out the door.

Several groans were heard, and some people took the break to study for it first-hand. Tsuna simply sat there, with her usual monotone expression. Well that was until two girls came up to her.

"Mosca-san! Konnichiwa, I'm Kyoko Sasagawa and my friend is Hana Kurokwa," A girl with short orange hair said, smiling to Tsuna, who still portrayed no emotion on her face.

"Pleased to meet you, Sasagawa-san and Kurokwa-san," Tsuna said, in a voice that matched her expression.

"Call me Kyoko and you can call Hana-Hana," Kyoko said, pleased to hear the Transfer student talk.

"Nice to meet you Mosca,'' Hana said, her hands folded across her chest. She was at least glad this transfer student wasn't a boy with a rude mouth like a certain transfer student. *coughcoughGokuderacoughcough*

Tsuna bowed and continued staring up front. She honestly didn't care about them and only saw them as nuisances to her. But Lussuria's words came back to her.

_"Make some friends, Tsu-chan~! Or it'll blow your cover~!"_

"I hope we can know each other better from now on," She forced that out of her mouth, the hardest she could. Kyoko smiled brightly, Tsuna felt the need to steal Lussuria's sunglasses and put them on.

"Hmppft, you're not as cold and quiet as we thought, I find you ok," Hana said, nodding as if in approval.

"Hana-chan! Please don't mind her, she just likes to.. speak whatever is on her mind," Kyoko smiled.

Tsuna shrugged. "I'm grateful you find me suitable for your taste."

Kyoko only sighed at that and started chatting about things that happened to her in the morning. Hana sat down on a chair and was busy reading a romance manga, one she loves because there was absolutely NO kids in it, and Tsuna was only pretending to listen, as she was staring at Natsu. Not because he was the target, but because he was staring at something. He was in the other side of the room, the side where he was able to see Kyoko's face. As he was talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera, his eyes kept drifting from time to time and it was too...

Kyoko. But mostly her chest. Really perverted and lustfulness filled his the boy's eyes as he kept looking at her.

_Mental note. Natsu is a perverted person and likes Kyoko. I have to get myself close to her in order to get close to him. _Tsuna thought.

"Kyoko-chan, I think Natsu likes you. Do you like him?," Tsuna stated as she continued to make mental notes in her mind. Her voice was still monotone as she said something like that.

Kyoko's face instantly turned red in embarrassment. Her eyes widened at the accusation and Hana stopped reading her manga and looked up at Tsuna in wonder. "I-I-I-I g-g-guess a-a l-l-little? Butdoeshereallylikemeorareyoulying?"

"I'm not lying. I'm only stating the facts. And if you like him, why don't you confess? Or at least hint a bit you like him," Tsuna said sighing.

Tsuna didn't like this romance stuff, and this was seriously hurting her pride by helping out a girl to confess, but she needed them together to commence this mission. Get them to date, befriend the girl as that happens, and become closer to the candidate, and find out his secrets and weakness, and report them back to Xanxus so he can beat the kid to a bloody mess and serve as cloud guardian for Xanxus, the Decimo. Seemed absolutely perfect.

"Hmppft, I don't like the monkey's aura. If you plan to confess and go on dates, I'LL TAG ALONG SO YOU DON'T GET MOLESTED!" Hana shouted.

Maybe being near them on dates help me figure out the boy's weakness faster! "I'll join you Hana-san."

The two girls looked at Tsuna at surprise. They never thought her as the type to help someone, but they decided looks aren't everything. But in reality, she was just helping them to get some info.

"You guys have everything planned out... but I'm too scared of rejection to ask him on a date." Kyoko sighed.

"Not if I help," Tsuna said, sliding back her chair and standing up. Kyoko and Hana looked at her in confusion as Tsuna walked over to Yamamoto and Natsu. She tapped Natsu on the shoulder and whispered something to him. Neither girls had never mastered the art of lip reading, so they had no idea what she was telling them. But they were able to manage to get out 'Zoo' since it was a easy word to spell out. Then Tsuna walked back to them, Natsu and his two guardians close behind.

"Kyoko-chan, I really like you, would you go out with me to the zoo this Saturday.." Natsu said.

"I-I-I'll love to," She answered, a bit red on the face.

Then someething went whizzing by and landed on Natsu's shoulders. Reborn. "Reborn, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked, confused, well it's not the first time it happened.

"Your guardians would be coming with you in the background to watch the date in case something happens and you get attacked." Reborn said, as he smirked.

"I'LL FOLLOW JYUUDAIME ANYWHERE!" Gokudera cried out.

"Hahahaha, I'll love to go with you!," Yamamoto said, grinning as he placed an arm over Natsu.

SLAM

The door opened to reveal Hibari Kyoya. He glanced at Natsu and Yamamoto before saying," For showing public affection in school and disrupting it, I shall bite you to death herbivores."

Than a tonfa appeared in his hands and his glare was set on the two boys.

"What?! It's just friendly-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Shit. I can't have my charge die on me! I have to defend for them! Tsuna panicked inside. She ran in between the demon of Namimori and the two defenseless mafia boys, that were practically peeing in their pants.

"If you can please just-"

"Out of my way herbivore. Or I shall bite you to death."

Tsuna stood there, almost slipping her two daggers out of her sleeves.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Eliminate."

**(OKKKKAAAYYYY! I'm horrible at fight scenes, always resolved it with peace and stuff, but Hibari is too violent so... ;-; yeah)**

As Hibari began attacking, Tsuna let her daggers fall into her hands and she decided on the defense. The bloodthirtsy demon tried attacking her arm, but she blocked it with her daggers. Then as you know, equivalent exchange so she attack him in the stomach, but was rebounded by a clash to clash with a tonfa and dagger. A battle of strength. But it seemed like no one was going to win that so they broke apart. Enviormental surroundings was a common use, so Tsuna lifted a random chair and threw it, but Hibari through a desk at it so they both clang to the floor in a pile. Then came for the close range attacks. They both dived in, each trying to aim for the legs.

"Ok. You can stop now." Reborn said.

Hibari and Tsuna stopped their tracks and stood up straight and looked at the baby.

"Look around the room." Reborn continued.

The two looked around the room to see tables and chairs all over the floor, there was a large crowd and many shocked students. The teacher was already in the room since the bell rung no so long ago, and his eyes were probably out of his sockets.

"Hn."

"Hmpft."

And the two retreated into their seats like nothing happened. Hibari was going outside, and stopped. "Herbivores. No crowding."

And with that, everyone ran for it. After placing their desk and chairs to their rightful places, the teacher cleared his throat and said," Ok. That... disruption was really unexpected, but we're heading back to class. Turn to chapter-"

His voice was drowned out as Tsuna stared out the window in boredom. Just a typical lecture, just like the last teacher. Soon the time slept pretty slowly and their savior rang through.

_DING DING_

Cheers around the room. Tsuna sighed in relief as the teacher finally announced that it was lunchtime. She sighed in relief as the teacher left. The lessons were boring her.

"Tsuna-san! It was so amazing how you and Hibari-kun fought like that." Kyoko said, smiling.

"You could've got hurt. Anyways, Kyoko, about your date, I think me and Tsuna should tag along," Hana said, glancing at Kyoko.

"Ahh! That's a great idea! How about a double date! Bring a date along~!" Kyoko said, smiling.

"A date with those monkeys... uughh, I don't want to, but it's for you Kyoko, be thankful," Hana glared at the said girl, that was smiling really big.

"I think I know someone," Tsuna said, standing up and heading out the door, leaving Hana and Kyoko.

She walked to the Disciplinary Committee and knocked before opening the door and there was Tetsuya and Hibari there.

"Zoo. Spar," Tsuna said. (Go to the zoo with me and I'll spar with you afterschool).

"Why?" Hibari asked, raising his eyes. (What's the reason?)

"Spying. So yes?" (We're spying on someone. So would you?)

"Hn." (Fine. But I expect a spar with you after the zoo).

Tsuna bowed and left the room. Hibari continued signing papers as if nothing happened. Tetsuya just stood there, confused with what just happened. All he understood was the spar part of the conversation, knowing full well that Hibari loved spars.

_What if she promised him a spar if he went to the zoo with her to spy on someone... nah probably not. Kyo-san is not the type of person to do that just for spars,_ Tetsuya thought chuckling to himself as he left the room.

**(Actually, that's exactly what happened...)**

**A/N: I pulled through for you guys. Wow, I'm tired. I need my ice cream...**


	3. AN GOODBYE!

A/N: OK! This story is officially had ended. I'm just lazy that way .-.

I'm sorry for those who wrote "Please update," or "More!" Although, there was one comment that thought this was a KNB fanfic when there was Tetsuya. For your information, you must not know this anime very well, and should probably rewatch it because it's a character in the KHR, so don't just assume it's a KNB fanfic.

OK, so I guess this is where I write, Up for ADOPTION!


	4. Want it? Take it

A/n: If you wanted to adopt the plot, just send me a PM and not complain about me being lazy .

I mean I have a social life and my friends and you're calling me lazy because I try to be succesful in life by studying... Just PM me! That's it. I say Yes to one lucky person who does it first. That's it OK? 


End file.
